The Daughter of Kusanagi
by Molly Tally Fox
Summary: I hope you like...Kusanagi comes home after 13 years and finds out he hads a daughter!!!how crazy!
1. Kidnapped!

The child of Kusanagi  
By:Christal Hikaru  
Chapter 1: Kid-napped  
It had been 13 years sence Momiji and Kusanagi had been together. Kusanagi still loves Momiji, and Momiji just can't get him out of her mind. About 13 years ago Kusanagi left Momiji to go to America. She didn't find out that she was gonna have a child till 3 days after he left so she couldn't tell him. She named the child Graciela whith means Grace in spanish. She is thirteen fixing to be fourteen in a month. And going into the eighth grade. Graciela has long lime green hair with solft blue eyes.  
She had her fathers skin color but her mothers bodyshape. Oh and she has Kusanagi's attitude. What she didn't know was that she was a third human, half Aragami, and a third Kushnada, she just thinks shes an normal teeager that likes to hang with friends.  
  
"Graciela!"said Momiji.  
"Yes Mom."said Graciela.  
"Guess what i just got off the phone with your father and he's finelly comming home!"said Momiji.  
"You still didn't tell him about me did you?!"said Graciela.  
"Well no hun I didn't."Said Momiji."I think it would be best to what till he got home to find out he has a darghter."  
"Fine."said Graicela.  
"By the way he should be getting here right a bout."  
  
  
  
"Go answer the door Graciela while I make dinner."said Momiji.  
  
Graciela answered the door. There stood an tall man with green hair and cat like eyes. She staired.  
  
"Oopes I must have the wrong apt. number sorry."said The man.  
"No you don't."said Graciela."Are you Kusanagi?"  
"Y-yes."he answered."Whats going on?"  
"Mom He's here."said Graciela.  
"Mom?"said Kusanagi."Huh?"  
  
Momiji walked into the room.  
  
"Kusanagi!"said Momiji."How nice to see you again!"  
"Whats going on?"kusanagi damanded.  
"Well this is Glaciela your darghter."said Momiji.  
  
Kusanagi passed out.  
  
~Later~  
*Whats going on?me...I have a child?*  
  
A sweet sent rose into the air waking up kusanagi.  
  
"I would've told you but by time I found out You where gone."said Momiji.  
"So I'm a daddie?"asked Kusanagi.  
"Yes silly."said Graciela.  
"C'mon now, supper getting cold lets go eat then go visit the TAC gang."said Momiji.  
"Lets go eat..."said Graciela.  
"Right."said Kusanagi."It has been a long time sence I've had one of your mothers home cooked meals."  
  
So Kusanagi Momiji and Graciela ate the supper Momiji fixed,  
and headed to the TAC office. As the walked in Graciela got so excited because she got to see Koma again.   
  
"Mom do you think it would be ok if I talk to Koma now?"said Graciela.  
"Fine by me."said Momiji.  
  
Momiji opeden the door and Graciela raced to Koma's desk. You could here her saying Mrs.Yaegashi. Kunikida looked up to find Momiji and Kusanagi standing there together again.  
  
"Mamoru?"asked Kunikida.  
  
Everybody else looked up, even Koma who was explaining how her roket-luncher worked. The room went quiet.  
  
"Well?"asked Kusanagi.  
"KUSANAGI!"yelled everybody rushing up and giving him a group hug,trampling over Momiji forgeting she was there.  
  
"Umm...Sakura...your standing on my throat!"said Momiji.  
^.^"Oh sorry."said Sakura."Here let me help you up."  
_._"No thanks Sakura I'll help my self up."said Momiji.  
"What!"said Yaegashi walking back to his desk.  
"Whats going on?"asked Kusanagi.  
"Aragrmi!"said Yaegashi.  
"Ara-what?"said Graciela.  
"Huh?"said Yaegashi."Oopes forgot She was in here!"-.-  
"No thats ok yaegashi."said Momiji."she is thirteen and its about time I told her about her family. And why I play a majior role in the TAC."  
"Mom?"asked Graciela.  
"Graciela...is not your real name...Well its your name but you human name."said Momiji."your real name is Kaede Kusanagi. Kaede was my twin sisters name."  
"Momiji...And what she means Human name is that your not human...Your half Kushunada..."said Kusanagi.  
"And half Aragami."said Momiji."You see I also though I had an normal life...Tii Kusanagi came along...He told me i was Princess Kushunada Twin sister on Kaede Kushunada...And that--"  
"I must Kill you."said Kusanagi.  
  
The tone of Kusanagi's voice when he said that sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Why?"asked Graciela/Kaede.  
"Well Graciela--"said Kusanagi.  
"Call me Kaede."said Graciela.  
"Right Kaede...Reasion was because I thought the only to kill the Aragami was to kill Momiji...Well I found out I was wrong I was supose to protece her."said Kusanagi.  
"Soon I fell in love...Then we both liked each other."said Momiji."Then after the Aragami was distoryed twice Kusanagi went to see what things where like in America And of corse I only herd from him twice,Once when he got there and once befor he left."  
"Tell me more about the Kushunada."said Kaede."And your twin."  
  
Kusanagi stood up and started to leave.  
  
"What wrong?"Asked Kaede.  
"Momiji can I talk To Kaede alone?" asked Kusanagi.  
"Shure..."said Momiji."You know more about the Kushunada and Aragami then I do anyway."  
  
Kusanagi picked up Kaede and jumped out the window and headed for Tokyo Tower.  
When they got there Kusanagi sat Kaede down and started to explain.  
  
"Kaede was the first person I loved and acttully had feelings for."said Kusanagi."I at one time though that Kaede didn't have a sister."  
"oh."said Kaede.  
"Your mother named you after her because she thinks that Kaede's spirit lies in you as a Kushunada."said Kusanagi."Your out side apperince has nothing to do with your real name because Kaede had Blue hair not lime green. But your spirit inside stays calm...Just like Kaede's was. I just hope you don't end up like her."  
"What happened?"asked Kaede.  
"She turned evil and tryed to whipe out the human race."said Kusanagi."But in the end She brought your mother back to life and then disapeared...I never herd from her again."  
"What happened to mom?"asked Kaede.  
"Her destney was to become a human sacrafice to save the human race."Said Kusanagi."she tryed every thing in her power to try and take a nother rode. To find another way to distory the Aragami. But in the end she sacraficed her self...But like I said Kaede brought her back to life."  
"Well,well look if it isn't Mamoru Kusanagi."said a voice."And whos this...does The imperficet one have a half breed brat also!"  
"Murakumo." said Kusanagi.  
"What your name little one?"asked Murakumo.  
"I'm not little im thirteen in a half and my name in K-Ka.."said Kaede.  
  
When she said that Murakumo landed on the ground.  
  
"What?"asked Murakumo.  
"I'm Kaede Kushunada!"said said a different voice comming from Kaede.  
"What!"said Kusanagi."Kaede?!"  
"Kaede!"Said Murakumo.  
  
Right then Kaede passed out. And Kusanagi cought her.  
  
"You Better get lost Murakumo!"said Kusanagi.  
"Um...Right...But I'll be back!"said Murakumo.  
  
Murakumo disappeared, and Kusanagi took Kaede back home. When he got there Momiji was already there fixing dinner. Kusanagi laied Kaede down on the couch and went into the kinchen to talk with Momiji.  
  
"Momiji we need to talk."said Kusanagi.  
"Shure."said Momiji fring rice.  
"Murakumo is back...and so is your sister."said Kusanagi.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"said Momiji turning around.  
"The thing is...Kaede is realy Kaede."said Kusanagi. ????  
"Huh?"said Momiji."What do you mean?" ^.^  
"I mean...*shifs*...do you smell something burning? MOMIJI YOUR HAND!!!!"  
"Huh...AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"screamed Momiji."Put it out! PUT IT OUT!!!!!"  
  
Kusanagi threw water on Momiji's hand and in the rice.  
  
"MY RICE!!!! KUSANAGI!!!!!! GET OUT OF THE KINCHEN NOW!!!!!!"screamed Momiji.  
"O.K!"said Kusanagi."I needed to check on Kaede anyways...Murakumo is probly after her.  
  
Kusanagi left the room and then ran back in with a bit of worrie on his face.  
  
"I thought I said--"said Momiji."Kusanagi?"  
"It's Kaede...shes gone!"said Kusanagi.  
"...Oh My god...no...Kaede...KAEDE!!!"screamed Momiji in tears.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
This is the end on the first chapter R&R.  
NOTE:The only charater I own is Kaede/Graciela. The rest are copy rights on ADV Films and Tokyo Japan Animation Stoudios. 


	2. My Choice?

The Daughter of Kusanagi  
By: Christal Hikaru.  
  
Note: This is the same story but i'm writing the title as The Daughter Of Kusanagi not The Child Of Kusanagi.Oh and I just found out How to Spell Kome's Name so it's spelt right in this chapter. K. Bye.  
__________________________________________________--------_____------_____  
Chapter 2. My Choise?  
  
Momiji and Kusanagi ran down the steet about 3 or four blocks to the goverment building where the TAC was.When they reached the place Kusanagi grabbed Momiji and took a hudge leap up and intered threw the window behind Mr.Knuikide. Avously scareing him half to deaf.  
  
"god Kusanagi don't inter like that!"said Mr.Knuikide."You sceared me!"  
"Momiji where's Kaede?"asked Kome.  
"Murakumo kidnapped her!"said Kusanagi.  
"What that Bastards back!"yelled Kome.  
"I'm a fraid so."said Momiji.  
"Why would he wont Your daughter...Momiji?"asked Yaegashi.  
"Because..."said Momiji.  
"Because Kaede Kushunada's soul lives inside her."said Kusanagi.  
"He's probably planning to divide the two spirits and reborn Kaede Kushunada and control the word...maybe reborn the plain from Kaedes plain to distory the world."said Yaegashi.  
"But If he does that..."said Ausza."He'd probably kill off the other spirit!"  
"No."said Momiji."Thats Graciela Spirit! He can't!"  
"Don't worry Momiji."said Kusanagi."I don't think he's strong enough to do that yet. Murakumo needs 9 seeds to be able to do that."  
  
~Mean while~  
  
Kaede finnelly came to. But she wasn't in the arms of her farther...Or even at home.  
Kaede jumped up and started to run all over the place trying to find a way out.  
  
"Where am I?"she yelled.  
"Well...your finelly awake."Said a voice.  
"Who are you...what do you wont!"Kaede damanded.  
"I'm Murakumo...and its not what I wont...its what you wont."  
"What!"yelled Kaede."I wont to go home!"  
"Sorry Kushunada Half Breed!"said Murakumo."Don't you wont to be normal?"  
"Yes...But I also wont to go home!"said Kaede.  
"Now Just close your eyes and hum...any tune that come to your mind."Said Murakumo.  
"NO!"said Kaede."I Wont to go home!"  
"Fine...But If you ever feel left out...hum the tune that comes from your heart...It would be even better if you could sing it!"said Murakumo."But home is where you wont to go...then go, theres the exit."  
"Thank you Mr. Murakumo."said Kaede.  
  
Kaede Turned around and started to run. When she made it out of that place and down a block she stoped and took her breath. Then went to run again and ran into a Boy.  
  
"Augh.."said the boy."You need to whatch where you...Graciela?"  
"Jun!"said Kaede."Call me Kaede."  
"Your parents are looking everywhere for you!"said Jun.  
"Dad who's she?"asked a boy about Kaedes age.  
"Mathew This is Kaede Kusanagi."said Jun."Mr. & Mrs. Kusanagi's daughter."  
"Oh well Hello I'm Mathew."he said."What are you doing here?"  
"I was Kidnapped By Murakumo...But he let me go."said Kaede.  
  
Out of Know where came Kusanagi and Momiji.  
  
"Kaede!"they yelled."  
"Mom Dad!"she yelled back.  
  
~That Night~  
  
"Mom...Could you sing me something tonight.?"said Kaede.  
"Why Kaede...Shure."said Momiji."Let me see..I've got one."  
  
Momiji closed her eyes and started to hum a tune.(The tune is the Matsuri Uta).  
  
Momiji Singing: Kaze sarau minamo he to  
tayutoute michibi kareru  
mani mani ukabu shirabe  
hibiki watare towa ni  
  
Kaede singing: Yuragi yuragi furuete  
hatenai sora he  
toki o koe yuki kaite  
kasokeki uki yo he  
ima tsudo he tomo yo daiichi he  
  
Both Momiji and Kaede singing: Wasureshi uta o utai  
ushina ishi omoi o mote  
futatabi ma mieru made  
fukaku fukaku nemure  
toki ha nagare yuku  
  
Kaede: Na,Na Na Na,Na Na Na Na Na Na,Na Na,Na Na Na,Na Na Na Na Na Na.  
  
Momiji:Na,Na Na Na,Na Na Na Na Na Na,Na Na Na Na Na Na Na.  
  
(Song Ends)  
  
"That use to be you favorit song when you where little Kaede."said Momiji.  
"The song in my heart...that divides the souls..."said Kaede."Murakumo said to sing the song in your heart when you are lonely..."  
"That song was the Matsuri Uta...Prettey as it may seem...But that song has a power."said Kusanagi."I don't know what he is up to but it isn't good either."  
"Kaede why don't we stay the nigh over at Kome's place tonight."said Momiji."That way if Murakumo trys to strike he wont find you."  
"Mom Don't take me wrong..."said Kaede."...But I don't think he would try to kidnapp me again."  
"Huh?"said Kusanagi."What do you mean."  
"Murakumo said...It was what ever i wonted."said Kaede."I told him I wonted to go home...after he told me when I felt left out to hum the song in my heart...he opened the door and letted me go."  
"Strainge...He's up to something."said Kusanagi.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Kaede sat up in her bed.  
  
"I feel it..."she said."Something bad is a bout to happen..."  
"Good Morning Kaede!"said Kusanagi.  
"Ahh!!!"Screamed Kaede."Don't do that!"  
"Sorry."said Kusanagi."Momiji sent me up here to wake you up...you'll be late for school if you sleep any longer."  
"What!"yelled Kaede."Tell mom I'll be down in a min."  
"Ok."said Kusanagi.  
  
Kaede raced around the room and got ready then she looked on her calander and it said it was Sunday.  
  
"KUSANAGI!"she screamed.  
"What!"he said.  
"Its Sunday!"she yelled back."I don't have school on Sundays you Idot!"  
"Well sorry...Hey whats wrong?"asked Kunsanahi.  
"I've been feeling a strange power lately...And its stonger today then yesterday."said Kaede.  
"I've been feeling the same thing."said Momiji.  
"Thats funnie cause I haven't felt anything yet."said Kusanagi.   
  
Then it struck him.  
  
"I feel it... its in this room."saidKusanagi."Lodes of Negative energy...Kaede Its you...but why?"  
  
Kaede didn't look suprised.  
  
"Huh? Kaede?"asked Kusanagi.  
  
Kaede looked to the ground,then back up.  
  
"Mom I'm not hungrey right now...I'm heading back up to my room."said Kaede.  
"O.K. Kaede?!"said Momiji.  
  
Kaede headed up stairs.  
  
"Whats wrong with her today?"asked Momiji.  
"I don't know Momiji."said Kusanagi.  
  
~Up In Kaedes Room~  
  
Kaede was thinking of the stuff that Murakumo said.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Where am I?"she yelled.  
"Well...your finelly awake."Said a voice.  
"Who are you...what do you wont!"Kaede damanded.  
"I'm Murakumo...and its not what I wont...its what you wont."  
"What!"yelled Kaede."I wont to go home!"  
"Sorry Kushunada Half Breed!"said Murakumo."Don't you wont to be normal?"  
"Yes...But I also wont to go home!"said Kaede.  
"Now Just close your eyes and hum...any tune that come to your mind."Said Murakumo.  
"NO!"said Kaede."I Wont to go home!"  
"Fine...But If you ever feel left out...hum the tune that comes from your heart...It would be even better if you could sing it!"said Murakumo."But home is where you wont to go...then go, theres the exit."  
"Thank you Mr. Murakumo."said Kaede.  
  
~Flash Back over~  
  
"The song in My heart...The Matsuri Uta!He means to sing that song when I feel left out and I wont be alone anymore...well right now I feel extreamly left out so...I Chouse to follow Mr. Murakumo's advice and sing that song."Said Kaede.  
  
Kaede stood up. Blue flame like energy sorounded her, causeing her hair to fly all over the place. Then the energy fell to the floor. And she started to sing.  
  
Kaze sarau minamo he to  
tayutoute michibi kareru  
mani mani ukabu shirabe  
hibiki watare towa ni  
  
The blue energy turnrd yellow and filled her room up compleatly.  
  
  
Yuragi yuragi furuete  
hatenai sora he  
toki o koe yuki kaite  
kasokeki uki yo he  
ima tsudo he tomo yo daiichi he  
  
A blue covering covered Kaede.  
  
Wasureshi uta o utai  
ushina ishi omoi o mote  
futatabi ma mieru made  
fukaku fukaku nemure  
toki ha nagare yuku  
  
She stopped singing and It stopped. She looked and there was someone else in her room. She had Blue hair and Blue eyes.  
  
"Kaede..."she said as she passed out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Hoped you liked this chapter. R&R please. 


	3. Graciela V.S. Murakumo Momiji V.S Kaede....

The Doughter of Kusanagi   
By:Christal Hikaru  
  
Chapter 3:Graciela V.S. Murakumo...Momiji V.S. Kaede...Wheres Kusanagi?!  
  
"Kusanagi Kaedes been a'lil to quiet don't you think?"asked Momiji.  
"Yeah I agree..."said Kusanagi."...I'll go check on her!"  
"O.K."said Momiji.  
  
Kusanagi walked to Kaedes room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Kaede...?"he asked."Are you O.K?!"  
  
There was no answer, so Kusanagi opened the door and rush to the fallin Graciela on the floor. Then he looked up and saw another girl...one that looked a lot like Kaede Kushunada.  
  
"Who are you!"Kusanagi damanded."And what did you do to my daughter!"  
"I am Kaede Kushunada...And I did nothing to your Aragami daughter." the girl said."She will be fine...all she did was wast preshious negative energy releassing me.  
"What..."said Kuanagi.  
"She chouse to releass me."said Kaede.  
"Tell me who do you work for?!"asked Kusanagi.  
  
About that time Momiji walked in to the room.  
  
"I serve My master...Murakumo."said Kaede.  
  
Kaede disapeared.  
  
"...daddy..."said Graciela.  
"Oh thank god!"said Momiji huging Graciela.  
"Mom..."said Graciela.  
  
Graciela stood up.  
  
"I beleaved him..."she said.  
"Huh?"said Momiji.  
"I beleaved that fucked up Bastard!"screamed Graciela.  
"What do you mean?"asked Momiji.  
"I sang that song...like Murakumo told me to...it my falt Kaede was let free!"said Graciela."It's myself I blame..."  
"Umm...No it is not!"said Kusanagi."Don't blame your self...I also made a mistake like that!"  
"Huh?"asked Momiji.  
"I almost killed you..."said Kusanagi.  
"Oh yeah!"said Momiji."Now what was it again...!"^.^  
  
Kusanagi and Graciela sweat dropped.  
  
"Mom!"said Graciela Laughing."He just told you!"  
"I know I just did...Thats what you get for marring an air head!"said Kusanagi laughing also.  
  
Momiji looked confused then laughed with them. Then Graciela looked down and noticed a blue seed like thing on her hand.  
  
"The Hell!"she said.  
"What???"said Momiji.  
"Look!!!"said Graciela."Look at my hand!!!"  
"My Lord!"said Momiji."It's a Mitama!"  
"But only one?"said Kusanagi."What a sec..."  
"Huh?"said Graciela.  
  
Kusanagi pulled Graciela's shirt down a little so he could see if she had any Mitama on her chest. And if there was how many.  
  
"1..2..3..4.."said Kusanagi."5..6..7..8.."  
"8 Mitamas!"said Momiji.  
  
Then there was a huge boom and the whole side of the wall blew up. Momiji and Kusanagi grabed Graciela and ran.  
  
"Come Out imperfict one!!"said Murakumo.  
"Murakumo!"said Momiji.  
  
Kusanagi stood up.  
  
"Dad no...I wont to fight him!"said Graciela.  
"Huh...But Graciela..."said Kusanagi.  
"He's the resion Kaede is awake again and I wont to stop him!"said Graciela taking off out of her room and out the front door.  
"Did I miss sonthing?"said Momiji.  
  
~With Graciela.~  
  
Graciela ran down the stairs of the apartment building then out the door. She stopped right infrount of Murakumo.  
  
"Well isn't it Little half breed."Said Murakumo."Don't make me laugh...you simply don't have the power to beat me."  
"Shut up!"yelled Graciela."Thanks to you I have 8 mitamas and Kaede loose!!"  
"What!"said Murakumo."But how did you get 8 mitamas so quickly!?"  
"Easy the blue energy givin off from the spell formed 8 Mitamas...I grabed them all befor they touched the ground and then I looked up and there was Kaede then I passed out...the next thing I know Kusanagi was holding me in his arms."  
"I see."said Murakumo.  
  
Graciela jumped into the air and started to attack Murakumo. Murakumo doged 3 out of 10 attackes.  
  
"Well your more powerful then I though..."said Morakumo."But could you keep up after this!"  
  
Murakumo trance formed into a dragon and started to attack out of 100 hits he hit her 90 times.  
  
~Back to Momiji and Kusanagi~  
"Kusanagi I'm worried..."said Momij."Gracielas not strong enough to face Murakumo...she hasn't even had training yet!"  
"...Well all I can say is I hope she'll be alright."said Kusanagi."Or maybe we should go check on h--"  
  
Right then someone came behind Kusanagi, knocking him upside his head with a slug hammer.  
  
"KUSANAGI!"screamed Momiji.  
"Can Graciela come out and play?!"said the Girl.  
"Who are you!" said Momiji.  
"I am Kaede Kusangi!"said the girl."Who are you...?"  
"I doesn't matter who I am..and no Kaede...Graciela can't come play."said Momiji.  
"Well thats ok...you look like fun!"said Kaede charging at Momiji.  
  
Momiji doged the attack and charged at Kaede knocking both out the window.  
When Momiji awoke she saw Graciela fighting Murakumo...and not doing to well either.  
  
"Graciela!"yelled Momiji.  
"Mom!"said Graciela getting sidetracked.  
  
Murakumo charged one of the dragons heads at Graciela sending her deep under ground.  
  
"GRACIELA!"screamed Momiji.  
  
Graciela Got up ... Did that little tranceformation Kusanagi does and then Kicked some majior butt! Then she whent to take care of Kaede. Bout that time Kaede was beating up on Momiji.  
  
"KAEDE!"yelled Graciela.  
"Auh...a real fight..."said Kaede.  
  
Kaede and Graciela charged at each other.Kusanagi finnely came up and grabed Momiji. Kaede fell to the ground. And Graciela kicked her on to her back snack=hing her Mitama Neckless.  
  
"This doesn't belong to you no more!"said Graciela.  
  
(Matsuri Uta playing in background)  
  
"Mom...Dad I love you more then anything...But if I distory Kaedes Mitama it will distory mine...there for will both die in the process."said Graciela.  
"Graciela!"said Momiji."You can't!"  
"I love you Mom."said Graciela."I love you both."  
  
Graciela Smached the two Mitamas together,shattering them both into pieces.  
  
"I love you Graciela."said Momiji.  
  
(The song changed to Kirai Ni Narenai)  
  
Graciela disapeared in a flash of light, and like magic all of Gracielas and Kaedes energy went inside of Momiji. She was once again Pregnet with Kusanagis child.  
  
"Kusanagi..."said Momiji.  
"Huh..."said Kusanagi.  
"Are you going to america again?"asked Momiji.  
"No I'm staying here with you..."said Kusanagi."But right now I have some unfinished busness."  
"Ok..I'll be in the apartment ok."said momiji.  
"Ok."said Kusanagi.  
  
Momiji went in side and Kusanagi headed where Murakumo landed.  
  
~Following Kusanagi~  
  
"Well, isn't it the imperfict one."said Kusanagi.  
"Have mercie!"said Murakumo.  
"No way!"said Kusanagi doing a finel blast killing Murakumo.  
  
~3 years later~  
  
The TAC finely retired and Kusanagi Momiji and the twins Kaede and Kattie where now three. They named Graciela Kattie because they wonted to doge any more fights if they could. They now lived on a contrey side over Tokyo. The thing about it is...Kusanagi and momiji will rember what happened...but the twins wont.  
  
( END)  
____________________________________________________________________  
Matsuri Uta (Song From Blue Seed)  
kaze sarau minamo he to  
tayutoute michibi kareru  
mani mani ukabu shirabe  
hibiki watare towa ni  
  
yuragi yuragi furuete  
hatenai sora he  
toki o koe yuki kaite  
kasokeki uki yo he  
ima tsudo he tomo yo daiichi he  
  
wasureshi uta o utai  
ushina ishi omoi o mote  
futatabi ma mieru made  
fukaku fukaku nemure  
toki ha nagare yuku  
____________________________________________________________________  
Kirai ni narenai (song from Rayearth )   
  
Kujikesou ni nattara namida wo kaze ga tsuresatte kureru yo   
Uchuu no hitomi kara afure-dasu hikari ga tsutsunde kureru yo   
  
Mahou no jueru hoshii mono wa Yume yori kasunde mieru keredo   
  
Kirai ni narenai Demo juubun ja nai Kakaeta omoi wo shinjite   
Hagane no uooru tsukinukeru kanata ni ashita e hirogaru umi Kitto kagayaku yo   
  
Koi shite kizutsuita toki demo hoshi no sasayaki wa yasashii   
Mado ni utsutte 'ru nakigao mo asa ni wa egao ni kawaru yo   
  
Utatte jueru sugao no mama Ashita no watashi ga irareru you ni   
  
Kirai ni naritai Demo kirai ni naranai Itsu mo kokoro wa yurete iru   
Yozora no beru nante hiroi sekai Itsu demo jibun no koto ichiban mienai   
  
Mahou no jueru hoshii mono wa Yume yori kasunde mieru keredo   
  
Kirai ni narenai Demo juubun ja nai Kakaeta omoi wo shinjite   
Hagane no uooru tsukinukeru kanata ni hontou no jibun wo ima sagashi ni ikou yo   
Itsu demo jibun no koto ichiban no nazo 


End file.
